


Bottom It Out (With A Little Help)

by chenchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinda?, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Role Reversal, Spooning, Spooning Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenchan/pseuds/chenchan
Summary: Finishing first doesn't always mean coming out on top, Junhui discovers.Alternatively: Minghao wakes up his boyfriend for morning cuddles and ends up getting more than he bargained for / Junhui doesn't bottom but Minghao shows him you don't need to top (or bottom for that matter) to have a good time.





	Bottom It Out (With A Little Help)

**Author's Note:**

> this is an absolute mess :)))))  
> it's nearly 2am :)))))))))))  
> i will fix any typos and mistakes later once i've actually gotten some sleep (sleepy jun i feel u bro)

Minghao knows there are better, more appropriate, ways to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He also knows it’s quarter past six in the morning and that he should definitely not be awake, let alone waking up Junhui as well. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, once, then twice, Minghao grumbles and pulls the sleeping boy closer to him with an arm strongly wrapped around his waist. 

A hum of contentment vibrates in his chest when said boy snuggles backwards into him, a soft sigh passing his lips. Minghao doesn’t think twice about leaning forwards to press a sleepy kiss on the plane of Junhui’s neck, or about repeating the action when his boyfriend leans his head into the pillow, baring a little more skin for Minghao to run his lips over. It’s an innocent enough gesture, drowned in a sleepy haze, neither intending the action to cause the bulge in Minghao’s underwear to twitch slowly to life. 

Not entirely functioning just yet, Minghao doesn’t really notice the way his hips involuntarily push forwards when Junhui pushes himself backwards, the curve of his ass moulding into the dip of Minghao’s hips like it was  _ made to fit there _ . The more awake of the two continues to drop sweet kisses along the dip of his boyfriend’s shoulder, his fingers dancing upwards from their spot on his waist to follow the trail left by his lips. A lazy tremor passes through Junhui’s body as Minghao’s lips land open upon his skin, making their way from the point of his shoulder, over the dip at the base of his neck to the soft skin beneath his ear. 

The older boy hums quietly as consciousness finally flutters under his eyelids, pushing them open with a few bleary blinks. Waking to the sound of Minghao’s breath against his skin, Junhui decides not to ask any questions just yet, simply enjoying the intimacy. Minghao seems to notice Junhui’s awakening, taking a momentary pause in his kissing to take the soft skin of the other’s earlobe in between his teeth, tugging gently no more than three times before resuming his earlier efforts. He can’t repress the few shaky, contented breaths that push past his lips when Minghao presses his lips down with a bit more force than usual, the gentle scrape of teeth against his neck cause the hairs on Junhui’s arms to stand on end.

“Good morning beautiful.” The voice that sinks deep into the room, swallowed up quickly by the fabric of the bedsheets, is gravelly, hoarse and quiet in his ear, sending chills down Junhui’s spine. He doesn’t say anything, silently pushing the bare skin of his back against Minghao’s naked chest. He feels so warm. 

Minghao’s breath catches just under his tongue as the older boy leans his weight into his boyfriend, pulling his hips forwards for a split second before shuffling them back again. It’s short lived though, as Junhui shifts his weight forwards again, attempting to turn around in Minghao’s arms. 

Minghao doesn’t let him get very far, locking a firm arm around the other’s waist, tugging him back with a halfhearted roughness. A whine emits from Junhui, but it’s non-committal and Minghao smirks lazily to himself when he gets his way. 

Nuzzling the tip of his nose into the smooth skin of Junhui’s neck, Minghao breathes in deeply, loving way the warm air fills his lungs as the scent of  _ Junhui  _ engulfs his senses. It’s everything he needs in that moment and he gently rolls his hips down, not search for friction, not necessarily searching for a way to get off. There’s nothing inherently sexual in Minghao’s intentions, wishing only to feel his boyfriend against him, the weight and warmth of another body. 

Junhui however, allows a soft whine to escape his lips, progressing from sleepily satisfied to awake and needy. Minghao doesn’t take long to catch on, rolling his hips once more, with a little more force this time. The next whine that pushes its way up Junhui’s throat is louder, but with more hesitance. Minghao makes it his personal mission, there and then, to knock that hesitance out of his boyfriend. 

He leans himself forward so his chest is weighing heavy on Junhui’s shoulder, forward enough so he can latch his lips onto the edge of the older boy’s jaw. As he drags his lips over the skin, Minghao moves his hands down, resting them on the jut of his boyfriend’s hips. Junhui stiffens in place and begins chewing at his lower lip to keep himself quiet. Save for the few slip ups and occasional exhaled grunts, the older boy doesn’t give much, finding it increasingly more difficult to stay quiet with each roll of Minghao’s hips. He can feel his boyfriend growing harder against him, only two thin layers of their underwear acting as a barrier and it makes the nerves bubbling under his skin spill over. 

“Hao.. I don’t-” He starts, his voice failing him as he gives out to a tethered off whimper. Biting down hard on his lip, Junhui momentarily wonders if he’s drawn blood. Minghao’s hips slow down, shallowly rutting now instead of the hot, heavy rolling pace they had picked up previously. A soothing hand lifts and massages into his hip, soft and reassuring, Junhui sighs into the touch. 

“You don’t have to.” Is all that’s said before Minghao picks up the steady roll of his hips again. It had been agreed by the couple that Junhui bottoming is somewhat of a no-go-zone in their relationship, Junhui is content and comfortable topping, and Minghao is satisfied being the bottom. It’s their dynamic and it works for them. Sometimes Minghao would voice on a rare occasion that he wanted to top ( _ “I really love getting fucked by you, Jun, but sometimes I want to, you know… Stick my dick in you for a change.” _ ) , but it was never pursued and  _ never  _ forced. 

It’s only after getting lost in his thoughts, does Junhui understand Minghao’s intentions: he doesn’t want Junhui to bottom, he wouldn’t force him into that. But this? This isn’t Junhui bottoming, no, this is the middle ground, the ‘meet-me-halfway’, and Junhui, after a fleeting debate with himself, decides he’s okay with it. 

He pushes himself back into his boyfriend, experimental at first, unsure. But the appreciative groan and whispered expletive he receives in response is more than enough to spur him on, gradually meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts. Junhui thinks this could end up being rather fun. 

Minghao doesn’t expect his boyfriend to agree to his plan, let alone with such enthusiasm, so when a broken moan, that doesn’t come from his own lips, echoes into the room, it’s safe to say Minghao’s blood pressure rises up to dangerous levels. His now shaking hands grasp roughly at Junhui’s hips, pulling him backwards, aiding the other’s movements and Junhui positively preens under the harsh praise of ‘ _ fuck yes, Jun _ ’ that follows. 

He reaches his palms out to grab at the pillow by his head to hold him up, counteracting Minghao’s hands that are around his hips, pulling him down with each thrust. He won’t admit it just yet, but the feel of Minghao’s hip bones jutting into the soft flesh of his ass does things to him that he never thought possible, the press of Minghao’s crotch against his cheeks sending sparks of pleasure down to his own growing bulge. It’s at this point that Minghao’s hands start to wander, one pinned under his boyfriend’s torso, hand curled upwards so it can just catch the bud of his nipple, the other roaming freely over the exposed skin of Juhui’s body. 

He feels the way his boyfriend’s hand travels down his ribcage, tickling over the taught skin of his hips and grazing fleetingly over his crotch, only to take purchase on the soft flesh of his thigh. There’s a gentle squeeze to the muscle and Junhui tries not to let the hiss in the back of his throat, push its way out into the air. It doesn’t work as well as he’d hoped and Junhui can feel the way his boyfriend’s lips pull into a pleased grin against his shoulder. 

Minghao picks up the speed of his thrusts, rutting himself hard against the curve of his boyfriend’s ass, teeth scraping their way down the other’s shoulder as his free hand clamps down on his thigh. 

“Are you enjoying this, Jun?” The way Minghao’s voice drops, not quite the lowest he’s heard it, is still low enough to make Junhui’s stomach turn itself inside out. He nods with his lip caught between his teeth, fingernails desperately digging into the fabric of the pillow cover. 

“Wouldn’t it be so nice if you could come just from this?” Junhui’s eyes flutter shut as he pushes himself back in response, rolling his own hips in time with his boyfriend’s. He wishes he could come like this, and maybe someday he could, but right now he just wants Minghao to  _ touch him.  _ Minghao doesn’t need to be told this to understand it though, releasing his grip on the older boy’s thigh, he traces his fingers up towards the now fully hard bulge in Junhui’s underwear. 

Junhui thinks the world may as well have stopped spinning when Minghao’s hand cups him through his underwear. He isn’t being touched properly but yet the contact has Junhui whimpering and his hips kicking forward, just the pressure of his hand is enough to have him begging. 

“Hao, don’t tease…” He whines in the best not-whiney-voice he has, which isn’t very not-whiney at all. Minghao tries not to laugh at how desperate his boyfriend sounds, managing to hold in his amusement save an entertained smirk. They stay like that for a while, Junhui torn between rutting into Minghao’s hand that’s still frustratingly  _ not inside his underwear _ , or back into the thrusts against his ass. Minghao tries to make it easier for the boy to pick, by not making him pick at all, pumping downwards with his hand as he thrusts up against his boyfriend. 

Watching Junhui turn into putty in his hands (literally) gives Minghao the biggest kick and sends the most delicious lick of pleasure down to his groin. 

Junhui’s getting close if Minghao can read the way his thighs tense and untense constantly, the way his whines and moans are turning more needy and desperate with each thrust, and the way his hips gradually kick more into his hand, properly. He gets an idea in the moment just before Junhui wails out and tenses in his hold, body wracking slightly as his chest heaves. Unintelligible moans spill from his boyfriend’s lips as Minghao continues to thrust himself into him, chasing his own release now that Junhui is sated and happy. 

“J-jun?” Minghao manages to pant out, edging towards his release rapidly. Junhui lets out a garbled hum and tries to twist in his boyfriend’s arms, grimacing slightly at the sticky, wet mess now painting the front of his underwear. 

“Can I fuck your thighs?” 

Junhui nods sleepily, trying not to let the post-orgasm euphoria take over, still wanting to make sure his boyfriend is pleased too, actually rather quite liking the sound of the request. After a quick lean back to peck Minghao on the lips, missing slightly and catching the corner of the boy’s mouth instead, Junhui manages to maneuver himself onto his stomach, lifting his ass into the air and spreading his legs slightly so Minghao could fit himself between them. 

With his head buried into the pillow, Junhui can’t see the way Minghao stops to pause for only a second, admiring the way his boyfriend’s ass curves so nicely, propped up so prettily for him. God how he wishes Junhui would let him take him. But this is good enough for now. 

Shucking off his underwear, Minghao climbs onto his boyfriend carefully, knees on either side of the other’s legs. He slowly and carefully pulls Junhui’s underwear down to just above his knees, being sure not to startle the other, not wanting to ruin the moment he’s so carefully managed to create. 

He leans down to press a kiss to the soft bump of Junhui’s ass and runs a palm over it appreciatively before he straddles him properly, hands planted into the pillow either side of Junhui’s head. He slowly guides himself between the boy’s thighs and then squeezes them shut with a push of his knees, hissing softly at the feeling of the smooth skin surrounding himself. 

“Is this okay, love?” He asks, barely a whisper in Junhui’s ear as he leans forward to roll his hips. The boy against the mattress lets out a broken whimper and nods his head rapidly, willing himself not to get hard again so soon after coming. It doesn’t work and Junhui finds himself chanting out a mixture of ‘ _ yes, yes, yes _ ’ and ‘ _ oh god, hao _ ’ as Minghao shifts above him. Minghao takes this as permission to start thrusting properly. 

The first thrust sends both boys into a groaning mess, Junhui’s fingers clawing at the sheets against his chest and Minghao dropping his head into the crook of the other’s neck with a guttural moan. Each thrust that follows has the pair crying out, Junhui begging for his boyfriend to come, and Minghao religiously chanting out his boyfriend’s name mangled with slurred expletives and praise. 

Junhui feels himself throbbing against the mattress again by the time Minghao utters out that he’s close, that’s not going to last much longer. Rutting his hips up and back against the other boy, he props himself up on his elbows with all his strength and droops his head down to the pillow. Minghao latches his mouth onto the point of Junhui’s shoulder, not caring about the tang of salt on his tongue from the sweat coming from them both. He can see his knuckles turning white from the way he’s clinging to the sheets so desperately, and when Junhui lets out another cry, furiously canting his hips back once, twice, three times, before stilling completely, Minghao can’t help but tip over the edge with him. 

His head spins and black takes over his vision as he pushes his hips down against Junhui’s ass for the last time, trying to feel as much of the boy under him as possible. 

And then he’s collapsing onto his boyfriend’s back, heavy breaths mingling together as the two try to calm their racing pulses and reign in their minds that have drifted off in the come down. After a moment, Junhui pushes his boyfriend off of him and sends him the most sated and content smile he’s ever seen on the boy’s face. 

And it’s at this point that Minghao starts laughing, beginning as a slow, almost silent chuckle until he’s lying in bed, completely spent beside his filthy boyfriend, with tears streaming down his cheeks and his stomach aching. 

“What’s so funny?” Junhui grumbles sleepily as he rolls over from his position on his back to sling an arm over Minghao’s stomach. It takes a while for Minghao to calm down, his booming laughter reverberating against the walls. By the time he calms down, Junhui is glaring at him through heavy eyelids, “You’re not laughing at me, are you?” 

Minghao shakes his head and sighs happily, still feeling giddy in his chest but pushing it down and putting on his best ‘I’m-serious’ face to assure his boyfriend that no, he isn’t laughing at him. In fact, he doesn’t have a damn clue why he’s laughing, but he is. Junhui shakes his head disapprovingly and snuggles into his boyfriend’s chest, completely discarding any possibility of cleaning up before he gets some more sleep. 

“Go to sleep, you idiot.” He grumbles as he tugs Minghao closer with his arms and legs, cocooning the younger boy completely. Minghao grins lovingly at his boyfriend, always finding his post sex clinginess adorable. 

“I love you, sleepy baby.” 

“Shut up and let me sleep before I drill you into the mattress as payback.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope that wasn't as much of a mess as i think it was


End file.
